Can I love you
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: He didn't expect to see her in the past life or have the chance to be reborn. All he knows he'll still love her whatever period they are in. Will fate be tolerable on them for their next life? Mizushipping Second Entry for YGO Contest, Re-edit


**Arashi: This is the second entry I have for the YGO Contest which is a pairing I meant to try and the idea I had for it, Mizushipping or known as High Priest Seto/Kisara. I blame this plunny on a dream of two lovers meet in heaven then are reborn again which this fic became of that dream. *Sweat drop* I really got to quit getting the song stuck in my head, Can I love you like that. **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Don't make any profit off this fic.**

Warnings-Au, Ocs, character death, Reincarnation

Summary- He didn't expect to see her in the past life or have the chance to be reborn. All he knows he'll still love her whatever period they are in. Will fate be tolerable on them for their next life?

* * *

Can I love you?

Wincing as pain racks his body, the former high priest now Pharaoh takes a shaky breath trying to avoid the pain getting stronger. It seems his wish finally might be coming true now or so he hopes. His life has been meaningless ever since she died. He still wishes he could have stopped her but she sacrifice herself to save him. Even at the first moment he meet her, his heart been only hers to have and no one else. Despite the little time they known each other she manage to break each barrier he has around his heart making him human just around her. Times he wish to hold her in his arms again but it's not possible. Not in her ka form he takes care of and cherish more then his own Ka monster.

Closing his eyes feeling the pain rack his body once again, the pharaoh whispers brokenly, "When did my life get so meaningless?"

He already knows the answer to the question despite him asking himself all the time. He shakes his head thinking how he ends like this with so much pain that he wish for his death to hurry up. Why can't the gods just take his so already? He smirks humorlessly thinking of the war breaking out and he's in the frontlines willing to protect his people like his cousin before him did only for Seth to be attack from behind by the enemy who betrayed him and Egypt with a poison blade. Seth couldn't blame anyone but himself for not paying attention.

He could feel the poison slither slowly in his blood stream making him more impatient to hurry up for it to take affect. He clenches his teeth together not able to bring himself to cry out in pain. He has too much dignity for that. He presses his hand to his side to see the cut where the blade strikes at his side. He could feel the blood seep through his hands getting him to shake his head. His death is near but that doesn't matter. He coughs harshly spitting out the blood. He grimaces at the sight of it. The end is almost near. Before he goes he wants to see her first even if it's the tablet but for him it's worth it. At least he can see her one last time before he leaves the land of the living.

With an agony breath he begins walking the painful journey to the tablet. He smiles slightly seeing its coming closer with each unsteady step he takes. Staring longingly at her, Seth could feel the tears prick at the corner of his eyes. Six years with out her is worst pain he ever suffer. It's more painful then the pain he's currently going through. He couldn't bring himself to take a wife to sire children to take over the throne. How could he when he only wants her? He prefers to have his children with her. Does it matter she's a former peasant that stole a High Priest's heart with her simple beauty? He could be Seth not the High Priest Seth.

Hissing out in pain seeing it's getting worse with every time he takes a breath, the man shakes his head smiling a ghost-like smile. He doesn't have to know the healers or the priest will find him on time. He could tell the poison is taking affect already. He'll be long gone in the heavens once they find him. He's just glad the war is over and Egypt is safe. Strangely enough Seth isn't afraid to die. He finds it rather comforting to know he'll see Kisara once again maybe. He touches the tablet not surprise of the usual coolness gone only to have his hand to feel the warmth of the Ka monster inside.

"Kisara I love you," The brunette manage to say before collapsing on the ground in front of the tablet not once hearing or seeing the beast roar out in agony to alert those looking for him able to tell his location.

The first person to reach the fallen brunette, Mana falls to her knees checking for a pulse. Her shoulders begin to shake realizing there isn't one. Tears prick at the corner of her eyes making the last link to her best friend Atemu gone more real. Even with her teacher dead doesn't compare knowing the fact they're gone.

Whispering hoarsely Mana gaze in the sky as Ra continues his round, "I hope you find her again, Seth. If anyone deserves to be happy besides Atemu if he's alive it would have been you."

* * *

Feeling his head pounding Seth opens his eyes to see a jackal goddess standing over him along with someone he misses dearly. He wonders if it's really her for a moment. He watches the woman smile widely as he sits up slowly. He finds himself wondering where he is. He gaze around to see the room is empty other then a door leading to somewhere else. He could make out a scale at one corner making him shiver. Is this where his heart is going to be weigh?

He shakes his head trying to remember what happen last. Only thing he remembers standing in front of Kisara's Ka form in the tablet before dying. Does it mean he's dead and in the after life? He tilts his head in thought just as Kisara hugs him. He smiles widely returning it ignoring the fact a higher being is watching them reunite after six years being apart. His heart tug in his chest hearing her crying softly makes him wish to find the right words to comfort her.

"I can't believe it you're really here," She whispers feeling him smile against her neck.

"I am Kisara," He murmurs in her ear. "I dream every day to see you again. Now I'm truly happy I did since it give me hope."

He kisses her forehead enjoying the blush forming on her pale cheeks. She's absolutely beautiful like that. He continues to whisper soothing words in her ear just as a deep voice calls out in boredom. "Are you two darn love birds done being lovey dove yet?"

Gazing over the pale woman's shoulder, Seth got ready to shout at the intruder when he notices it's not a human but rather a god. He gazes into the Lord of Embalming's eyes that raise a brow at him. Those dark eyes glint maliciously showing promises of torture and pain for the brunette when the goddess smacks his arm giving him a scolding look while chiding him. The Lord of Embalming rolls his eyes to the white as the female jackal gets at him. He ignores her as usual getting Seth to wonder if this occurs often. After a few minutes of watching he decide it does. Kisara smiles at the two higher beings especially the goddess who keep her hopes hope about Seth coming to the afterlife.

Feeling his wife has a plan up her sleeve, Anubis snarls out suspiciously hoping she'll catch the warning tone in his voice, "Anput."

Anput ignores him thinking the two lovers should have another chance to be together since their lives has been rather harsh and hope Fate can be kinder. Her mind tunes back to the meeting she had with Osiris about convincing him to let Seth and Kisara another chance they are meant to be together. She seen the brunette's first reincarnation but not Kisara's unless count that shy girl but that's not even worth it at all.

She ask to see what they're next reincarnations be only to find they're the next generation which surprise her completely. She seen the son of the younger brother of Seth's look a like with a cold heart which would fit Seth perfectly and be kinder then his possible first reincarnation. She look into Kisara's reincarnation to find her perfect as well. To make it better they are around the same age with a year difference between them. They seem to be the best of friends which will hopefully change as they get older. She'll just have to convince her husband to go along with her plan which shouldn't be to hard so she hopes.

Watching Anubis glare at Anput begin to make Kisara wondering what is going on. She didn't notice Seth's suspicious look unlike the two higher beings did. If it were anything other else he might be curious but not right now.

"What is it," the woman ask getting Anput to glance at her then Seth obviously thinking.

"Just thinking of what the two of you have to do for you being reborn," Anput replies mysteriously getting Anubis's eyes to widen.

Kisara blinks again looking at Seth getting him to shrug. What does Anput has in mind? Seth really didn't want to know. All he knows for sure is the catch. Everything seems to have one when working with things not able to understand.

She couldn't help but inquire curiously, "What's the idea? Is it really one thing?"

Anput smiles breezily nodding quickly getting Seth to mutter under his breath, "I should have known there might be a catch or so."

Anubis glares at the brunette. He might not know what his wife's up to but whatever it is must be important and requires his attention. A feeling that Osiris and possible Ra have something plan with Anput though he wouldn't push it past them. He scowls a bit thinking of the idea letting that thief brat and Atemu to be reincarnated but what can he say on the matter? Simon and Isis he knows their future reincarnations that will have an important part to Atemu's reincarnation but it won't be him at the same time.

Glaring at the wall flicking invisible dust off of him, lets Anput know her husband will go with whatever she has plan. Good she won't have to convince him that much then. She turns to Seth see him mutter more making her anger rise. It's not good to anger a goddess especially one that's trying to help.

"Seth, if I were you I would watch what you say. I've seen what happen in your life as a no body then a high priest follow by being a pharaoh. That's not including what your reincarnation is like as well. Be glad that I'm doing this for such an ungrateful mortal. Even though both of you will meet again in your second reincarnations."

Seth nods while Kisara smiles hesitantly squeezing his hand hoping to find comfort from him. They had a feeling the goddess has things already plan out so they might as well just go along with her. Kisara squeeze his hand again as Seth starts to huff. Rolling her eyes, the woman inquires, "What's the task we have to do?"

A mysterious smile touch Anput's lips getting Seth to wonder if he should trust his life in the goddess or not. The hair in the back of his neck stood up as her voice turn neutral as if trying to stay pleasant but thinking of something, "Just tell the other your feelings then things…how should I say happen after that."

Chuckling softly, Anubis smirks wondering what his wife has up her sleeve since she seems to be in a good mood which means she's devious and mysterious about her plans. The only thing he's happy about he won't weigh that brash man's heart. Anubis blinks seeing two smaller forms shift in and out in front of Kisara and Seth. 'Interesting,' he muse wondering if this is the reincarnations for those two though the thought of Osiris having a part confirm his suspicions since that man would see the good in people first before the Lord of Embalming.

Seth takes a deep breath looking at the shorter woman who gaze at him with her lovely blue eyes and an encouraging smile. Licking his dry lips, he begins softly, "I'll admit I was rather surprise as you took my heart at the first moment I met you. Ever since then there be times I couldn't stop myself from thinking of you and what it would be like for you to be in my life. I only wonder if you can allow me one request."

Kisara blinks in wondering what Seth is about to ask. She probes him to continue softly, "Ask me what?"

Flushing a bit Seth chokes over the lump forming in his throat, Can I love you with my very heart and free to be myself with you only. The same type of love a man has for a woman that can be…his future wife and lover. Even accept me with my faults I criticize on more then anyone else."

Kisara smiles feeling the tears form in the corner of her eyes at his words. She replies "Why wouldn't I love you as you are. You are the perfect at times and make me happy. I always saw the real Seth not the High Priest and I would love you the same."

Seth perks up at her words drawing her in a hug kissing her softly. The kiss innocent and pure makes him smile as Kisara blush. He pulls away long enough to whisper to her not carrying about their audience watching, "Love you."

"Love you too," She replies in the same tone.

They jump hearing Anput clap her hand in delight replying, "Its time for you to go back to the land of the living."

She turns to look at her husband eyes twitching as he yawns obviously lost in his thoughts. Tapping her foot in annoyance the goddess wonders what does she see in him again. He yawns again tapping her to look in front of the two mortals. She smiles happily seeing he been seeing for some time. A boy with a light brown hair, blue eyes flake with silver and a girl with blond hair stand right next to him. Her wide brown eyes holds bit of blue in their depths. Both of them smile happily as the boy hugs her in a friendly manner. Anput guess the boy is at least older then her by a year. That will suit her just fine. She watch her husband at the corner of his eyes mutter something before Seth and Kisara slowly begin to disappear mouths gape open with surprise and shock.

Seth tighten his grip on Kisara unsure of the strange feeling of them falling. They barely heard Anput shout while waving at them. The former priest couldn't help but wonder if her words were good luck or not. Kisara whimpers feeling some higher being trying to pull her apart from Seth. One minute she knows she's holding him the next calling out to him. Darkness takes over them as they go into two bodies of a year old boy and a newborn girl and won't be woken up till they get older.

* * *

With a bored look in his face, a boy with light brunette color hair watch his parents chat with his uncle. He snorts not understanding his uncle at all. How could he? He's not sure how his uncle Seto can be mean to other people other then his close friends and family. It annoys him that many say he takes after his uncle. But there is many differences between them. Personality wise included in that statement. While his uncle has sapphire color eyes the young teen's arctic color ones have silver flakes in them. He smiles often and jokes at the end of his tongue to make his friends and family laugh. A major difference which he's proud of is his name. Sethos or Seth as many of his friends and family calls him short, son of Mokuba and Rebecca Kaiba.

Seth perks up seeing his best friend he known for his whole life walk in the room with her parents and some of the other people they know. He gulps watching her walking towards him. Only a year difference between them shouldn't that much though he finds himself liking her quite a bit making him confuse. Akira's light brown eyes sparkles making him see the blue flakes more apparent.

She gaze over her shoulder to see her father and the rest of the people greet Seth's uncle. Her lips twist in disgust. She doesn't care for Seto that much other then he hates her for who her father is but that is nothing to her. She turns to her best friend a wide smile on her twelve year old face making him smile back in response.

Akira shakes her head thinking of the strange dreams she been having as of late. They always star a woman with long blue hair so light it can be white, wide blue eyes and pale, milky skin that reminds the girl of the card her best friend and uncle cherish, the Blue eyes white dragon. In the dreams another person similar to her best friend has the same name as him despite its short for the one she knows is Sethos.

She tries not to think of the High priests in her dreams but there's something about him that she likes despite she's only twelve. In the dreams the woman she sees makes Akira guess she's probably sixteen to eighteen. Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice when Seth grabs the present from her hands placing it to one side. He tilts his head in confusion watching the dreamy look taking place in her eyes. For a moment Seth could have sworn her eyes turn all blue but he shakes his head.

He gulps watching a strange smile touching her lips as those blue orbs no longer has any traces of the light brown he got use to seeing everyday. His heart skips a beat seeing the eyes remind him of the dreams he has of a girl in a different time period. Her voice isn't his best friend but someone else, "It's nice seeing you again Seth."

The teen flush darkly at the words unsure what's wrong with Akira. He can't help but admit he likes this voice though it waken something deep with in him. Before he knows it he's place somewhere else watching outside of his body as his own voice change to an older man or teen. "I miss you as well Kisara. It seems like we're in different bodies and time. I'm still keeping my promise."

Smiling coyly, Kisara question knowing what promise Seth is talking about but wants to hear him say it out loud again, "What promise is that?"

Deep within her, Kisara could sense her reincarnation's curiosity of the promise. She glance at the corner of her eye to see a group containing the pharaoh's reincarnation smile secretly that she or Seth doesn't. It doesn't matter to her what they know but seeing the sadness but happiness in her reincarnation's father keeping a respectful distance makes her happy along with Akira.

"Can I love like Romeo loves Juliet?" Seth ask searching through Sethos's memories seeing his best friend's favorite Shakespeare play coming to his mind.

"As long I can love as Juliet does with her Romeo," Kisara answers letting Akira full control again making her blush darkly as Seth let his reincarnation have control.

Seth couldn't find the words to say as the conversation plays in his mind. What just happen? It seems as if they watch two lovers reunite or something but using their bodies. Akira turns darker read remembering the names from her dreams. The girl dragon and the high priest came out but is that possible? She can't be Kisara and Akira at the same time can she?

She jumps hearing Seth whisper shyly, "Akira will you…be my girlfriend?"

She smiles happily answering softly using his full name, "Yes Sethos, I would like to be your girlfriend."

Seth smiles widely liking the way Sethos came from her. He would answer that only to her other then his family. He wonders where this new feeling will lead them. A thought cross his mind. Will fate be merciful on them then the High Priest Seth and Kisara the woman whose ka for is the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

* * *

**Arashi: I don't get how I got the dream though must have been when I listen to "Can I love you like that." Anyways I hope many will enjoy this story. ^^ Please read and review. Thanks for the tips of the review. I only had short time to finish it off before posting since wasn't on comp that often to reread it and proof it. **


End file.
